Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/22
Bit Master Team ALPHA faces the monstrous, billowing blob-ish "resemblance" to a fan girl. The rolls were hideous, they seemed amorphous, as if they had not actual skeleton to attach to, and instead seems more like a half-filled sac of liquid that somehow has a mind of its own. The team watched as small clouds of stench were squeezed out of each crevasse as each fat roll laid on top of the last. Boz: God! Why can't I look away?! Jake: Those belly rolls are everywhere. There's nowhere to look without seeing them. Celest: It's almost hypnotic... I'd hate for that thing to rape me. Chio: That's if it even has the capability of "raping" us anymore. KaDo: That's so gross, please stop talking about it. The beast roars as it seems to topple over towards are heroes. Her mouth widens to a grotesque degree, as if the jaw detached itself and got lost in the bag of bubbling cholesterol and stored milkshakes from Sonic. that fan girls go at extraordinary lengths for their obsessions. Jake: That mouth-cave is headed right towards us! Celest: Fuck! She's gonna gonna fucking eat us! KaDo: I don't want to die like this! Chio: Dear mercy... Boz: Wow... We return momentarily to team BITA for further story coverage and cheap, inexpensive suspense. Bit: I feel victorious. Victory feels good. Iceman: It does, but out problems are far from over. Stasis: This simply gets rid of DarkRyals' army. Insector: Can't we simply make all of them watch this piece of crap? Booze: I'm sure some of them have the capability of ignoring it anyway. Gamebuddy, staring at his now burnt out DSi: I hope not. I'm out of juice in this baby. Bit gives another reassuring grin, hoping it hasn't lost its effect yet. Bit: You saw us handle THIS mess. Look how quickly we got rid of that onslaught of nubs. Stasis: We should save this link for the next time we need it. Iceman: We'll show these guys what's what. Booze: I need to get more of this miracle juice. Gamebuddy: Wait, you're just going to leave us? Booze: I'll be back, geez. Just tell me where you're going before I go. Insector: I think it'd be wise to- With that said, there is a white flicker. A large rectangle appears before them, blocking sight of a good half of the village scenery. There's fuzz with the quiet hum of the static it brought. It slowly fade out, starting reveal the dark silhouette of some dark being. And now we return to team ALPHA, about to be part of a gorge-fest. Chio: Any ideas? We only have a second or- There is a loud crash as the gelatinous creature drives all its weight on top of our heroes. Boz: This is disGUSTing! Jake: I don't... feel anythi- HOLY SMOKES! What is that?! Celest: The insides of a fat hooker. Jake: But we're not touching it. Celest: Hur hur... Wait.. yeah what's going on? The team of rather fortunate heroes looks up to see a huge clear dome over their heads. On top of which are the unidentifiable inner parts of the creature's mouth and God-knows-what-else. Boz's face appears a little above eye-level on the inside of the dome. KaDo: Boz?! Chio: I forgot that you changed shape. Even though I was the one who told you to pick a form and keep it. Boz: Well you guys owe me BIG. This is the grossest feeling I've ever... AGH His face turns downward as it chucks onto a part of the safe ground they have created. As our heroes watch this, a massive tongue starts curling around the Boz-dome in attempts to "lap up" what couldn't initially be swallowed. With a flash, though, the Carmeldanzen creature backed off. Boz returned to his dinosaur form, curled in a shaking fetal position. The flash develops into a monitor, and a horrid face appears. Both teams ALPHA and BITA watch this message. ???: You all have been meddling and trying to ruin my plans! Bit: This is OUR for- ???: This is the only time I'll be nice to you. Either leave now or feel the wrath of expert nubs, trolls, or even WORSE threats than you can imagine. Our heroes look at each other in silence. ???: I am King Noob. I have destroyed many lands before and I plan to destroy this one as well. You see, it's like a hobby. Only instead of creating these wretched excuses for websites and forums, I take them down. Many have simply migrated elsewhere, but even then their lives have been shortened. Bit: He's not talking about- King Noob: I have destroyed the last Sonic-forum, and now I will destroy its predecessor! SONIC PARADOX! You've heard my warning, you know resistance is futile. Heed it now or face eternal torment! And with another flicker, the screen disappears, leaving both teams in ominous silence. Each having defeated a large threat, now knowing of much worse. The destroyer of the last forum, the one Bit apparently knows about while no one else does, is now back and even more powerful than before. What will our heroes do? Category:Transcript